My beloved angel
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Touya loved Yukito dearly but could never find the words to tell him how he felt. When Yuki begins to disappear he realizes how much he means to him. But Nakuru/Ruby Moon doesn't want to hand him over; However Sakura wants her big brother to be happy; and will do whatever it takes to keep it that way. TouyaxYukito/Yue, Nakuru vs Yuki/Yue, Sakura vs Nakuru YAOI (SMUT/LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

Touya made his way slowly to Yukito's house; he had asked him to come to the festival with him but he never showed up. He wasn't answering his phone either so Touya was worried about him.

Eventually he reached Yuki's house quietly and made his way up the path "Yuki?" he called casually. He might have fallen asleep or forgotten by losing track of time; he could be a ditz sometimes. No reply came which worried Touya; he had a feeling something was wrong but he hadn't made a big deal of it in front of Sakura.

He opened the door and his heart just about stopped; Yukito was laid upon the floor. He was unconscious and non responsive. No wonder he hadn't been answering his phone; but how long had he been like this?

"YUKI!" Touya cried anxiously his tone filled with worry. He rushed to his best friends side and cradled him in his arms. Yuki was so pale and for a second his body became translucent and cold.

Yukito slowly opened his eyes for a minute; he looked at him weakly "Touya" he whispered quietly his tone happy. But before Touya could respond the boy passed out again as soon as he had woken up.

Touya felt as though his heart was being crushed; Yukito was the single most important person in his life next to Sakura. He made him happier than anyone else in the world, his kindness made his life less lonely, his smile made his heart race. Yuki was the person he loved more than anyone and he couldn't bare to lose him.

He picked Yuki up slowly holding him in bridal position; He clung to him tightly. Despite the fact that Yukito hid the fact he was going to vanish; Touya already knew too well what was going on.

He knew Yuki would try to get up but he wasn't going to allow it; he was going to stay in bed and rest. He knew what he was going to give up was a big deal; he would never be able to see his mother again or be able to protect Sakura. But it meant Yukito would live and Yue could protect his sister; that was what mattered.

He carried the silver haired boy upstairs slowly; his body was cold and heavy. His heart was beating slowly; he was growing weaker by the second. He had to save him now before he vanished completely.

"Yuki; I won't let you vanish. I won't let you and Yue leave me" he said solemnly his tone hinting anger and sadness.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Yukito came to weakly; he couldn't remember what had happened earlier. The last thing he remembered was going to meet Touya and passing out. He found himself in his bed only dressed in his clothes; His coat and other items gone.

Touya was sat beside the bed quietly; his arms folded and his expression solemn. He already knew what was wrong with Yuki; but he wanted to speak to Yue in person. Yuki was already aware Touya cared for him; but Yue was not.

"Touya..." he said gently. He got up slowly and smiled at the brunette beside him "Forgive me Touya; I must have felt tired again" he apologized.

Touya gave him a pained look but his eyes remained solemn "Yuki; I know" he said firmly. He knew all about Yue and the fact he needed his power to sustain his body because Sakura wasn't powerful enough yet.

Yuki's expression became stunned and afraid; Touya _knew?!_ He didn't want to vanish but he had tried to keep it from Touya so he wouldn't worry him. But in the end he had found out anyway and he was hurting now because of him.

Touya hated seeing Yuki like this and hurting so much; He knew he'd blame himself but it wasn't his fault. It was just unfortunate that his new master happened to be it 13 year old sister who had no idea about how to wield so much power.

It would have been convenient if someone more around his age with better control and strength could have been the new master. But that wasn't so and it was the way things were.

"I...I don't want to lose you Yuki; I don't want to lose someone else close to me" Touya said stiffly his tone filled with hurt. The idea of losing Yuki killed him inside and he would never be the same again.

Yuki's eyes became pained and touched by Touya's words; he leaned back gently closing his eyes. A blue light surrounded his body and he transformed into his true self Yue.

Yue opened his eyes slowly; surprise filling him as he saw his alias's best friend and love interest beside him. He himself cared for Touya deeply as his emotions were linked to everything Yuki felt. "Touya?" he said quietly.

Touya smiled fondly; it had been a while since he had seen the white haired guardian. While he had fallen for Yuki at first; he had slowly over time become attracted to his other form. They were two completely different personalities but the same being.

"Hey; It's been a while" he said playfully his brown eyes gentle.

Yue stood up and climbed out of the bed Yuki had been laying in; he knew what Touya was here for. He felt guilty for what he was taking away from Touya; but knew at this point there was little else they could do.

He stood before the brunette quietly his expression solemn "Is this _truly_ what you want. If you sacrifice your powers you will never be able to see your mother again" Yue said sternly.

Of all the powers he was capable of; Touya's most treasured were his abilities to sense when Sakura was in danger and his ability to communicate with the dead. Using this power he could speak to his dead mother who watched over Sakura always.

Touya's expression became hurt; what he was sacrificing was very precious to him. He had been very close to his mother and was heartbroken when she died. But after meeting Yuki he had been able to forget the loneliness he had felt before; his heart was able to heal because he had come into his life. Over time his feelings of friendship had become ones of love; and he didn't want to lose Yuki...ever.

He breathed in slowly "I'd rather give up my powers; then have to lose Yuki" he said sternly his tone hinting sadness.

Yue smiled fondly; he had become quite fond of his mistresses brother over time. While he knew Touya's feelings lay directly for his other form Yuki; Yue had found himself falling for Touya too. He moved closer to Touya and placed his hands on his shoulders; he then pulled closer to Touya and planted his lips upon the teen's mouth.

Touya was rather taken aback by the fact Yue had kissed him. He knew Yuki and Yue were one in the same; but even he could be shy around others. He hadn't even told Yuki he had liked him yet; then he was going to tell Yue after.

Slowly he felt his powers draining out of his body; they flowed into Yue like water. But it didn't hurt; it just felt like he was losing energy except it was his magic. But he wanted Yuki/Yue to live and if giving up his magic would save their lives; it was worth the sacrifice.

As he grew weaker he pressed against Yue returning his kiss; he wanted to show how dear they were to him but he was too weak. He just hoped they knew how much they meant to him.

Eventually Touya passed out completely; slipping out of the kiss into Yue's arms and falling onto his chest. He was gone to the world and completely unconscious; transferring your powers would do that to a person.

Yue held the brunette close to his chest tightly; he felt so bad about doing this to Touya. But his love for him grew at the fact Touya was willing to sacrifice so much so he would live.

He picked up the teen and gently placed him in Yuki's bed; he stroked his tanned face gently "Thank you Touya" he said tenderly. With that he reverted back into Yukito as the process was complete.

Yukito came to feeling dizzy but refreshed; he no longer felt weak and his body was overflowing with power. He then remembered that he had changed into Yue and...

The realization hit him; he had taken Touya's magical powers in order to sustain Yue's body so he wouldn't disappear. A feeling of guilt, sadness, joy and love swept through him; his beloved Touya had given up his precious powers to save him "Touya-chan" he said softly.

He tucked in the brunette gently so he could rest; he then went downstairs to make some tea. He didn't want to disturb Touya's peaceful sleep after such a draining ritual; after all he had taken something precious from him.


	2. C2: Requited feelings

Touya's eyes snapped open suddenly; he recalled what had happened earlier. What he had sacrificed in order to protect Yuki from vanishing. His body had recovered from the initial shock but he still felt somewhat weak. He had just drained an immense amount fo magical power from himself; its not like he would be fine within five minutes.

He looked around to see that Yuki was gone; a feeling of dread washed over him. He knew that Yuki was very self conscious and often suffered with self blame. The very idea that his beloved blamed himself hurt him deeply. He had done what he had for Yukito's sake as well as Yue's and he didn't regret it one bit; if it meant they could still exist he was happy.

"Yuki..." He said worriedly. He sat up quickly which he immediately regretted; his head was light and he felt slightly dizzy. It seemed giving up his powers had affected him more than he thought. The feeling was similar to that of low blood sugar but not as serious of a hangover; which he was grateful for.

However he wouldn't let that deter him from seeing Yuki; he needed to know he was ok. He had to make sure he was still here and hadn't vanished. He would do anything to make sure his beloved snow rabbit still existed. He needed to know what had happened wasn't a dream and his beloved snow rabbit was still here and still breathing.

He threw off the covers quickly and dashed to his feet; he opened the door and rushed outside quickly. He sped downstairs desperate to find his beloved; he had to know he was still here.

However what he saw shocked him; he had expected Yuki to be sleeping or have gone out. But this was not the case; Yukito was sat on the couch drinking tea and reading a book.

"Yuki" he repeated slowly relief washing over him. Joy and love filled him as he was able to look upon his snow rabbit again. He had such a content and peaceful expression that it eased any worry from his heart.

Yukito looked up from his book; an expression of relief washed over him. His powers had been returned as Yue so he wouldn't disappear. However he had been worried that he might have done great damage to Touya in the process.

He smiled fondly at the brunette "Touya; I'm glad to see your feeling better" he said gently. He was relieved to see Touya had recovered; the idea of Touya suffering because of him angered him.

Touya's eyes widened slightly; Yuki had been worried about him? But wasn't he the type to be so laid back and relaxed. He worried about others yes but he never really showed his emotions much. Then again Yukito was so complex in both forms that it was hard to know what was on his mind some days.

Yuki bowed his head gently "I'm sorry Touya; now that I've taken your powers you can't see your mother anymore. You had to sacrifice something so precious in order for me to live" he apologized gently.

He loved Touya so much and couldn't put into words how grateful he was for what he had done. However he had taken something dear from Touya which he hated himself for; but thanks to him he could still stay beside him.

Touya felt anger and frustration fill him; he was sad he would never see his mother again. However Yuki was the single most important person in his life; without him he would be dead inside.

He stormed up to Yuki and grabbed his shoulders firmly; he stared into Yuki's brown eyes with his own intense dark brown orbs. "Yuki understand this; It was worth giving up my powers if it means you continue existing" he said solemnly.

To him Yuki was more important than breathing, than sleeping, than eating. Without him in his life he would be miserable and fade away. He had growing feelings for Yue as well but couldn't decide if they were also love. However what he did know was that he couldn't live without either of them that was for damn sure.

Yukito blushed intensely gazing into the tanned boy's eyes. He had loved Touya for so long know but kept it to himself. If anything were to ever happen to him he would never forgive himself. Every time Touya had been hurt or Nakuru went near him he felt pain in his heart like nothing he had ever felt before; and the idea of losing someone so precious would destroy him.

Touya swallowed nervously; he had wanted to say this for so long but had never found the courage. However after nearly losing Yuki he had somehow found the courage to say the words he had always longed to.

"Yuki; I don't know if you've ever been aware but I've been in love with you since before I can remember. Without you my life would have no meaning and I wouldn't be able to have the courage to keep going. If anything were to ever happen to you I don't know if I could live with myself" he said solemnly his eyes genuine and filled with love.

He didn't know if Yuki also felt the same way; but he wanted him to know. He wanted him to realize that no matter who confessed to him; he would be the only person in his heart.

"Touya" Yukito said gently his eyes gentle and filling with tears. His cheeks heated with a gentle blush and happiness filled him up. He too had loved Touya for so long but had believed him to not feel the same.

The fact that he was so dear to Touya as he was to him made him happy. The fact that he was the only one in his heart filled him with joy. He couldn't bare to imagine Touya loving or embracing someone else other than him.

Touya pushed Yukito onto his back pinning him against the sofa. His brown eyes were glazed with desire and love. He had been holding back for what seemed like forever; and now he wanted to kiss his beloved snow rabbit.

He perched above Yuki his arms held either side of Yukito; while the rest rested above him. He took in all of Yuki's features; his brown eyes, his gray hair and his beautiful face. He was so in love with this boy it drove him insane. He was an angel in human form (Literally) but he was his angel and his alone; he wasn't going to share him with anyone.

Yukito stared back into his beloved's eyes; Touya was the single most beautiful person he had ever met both inside and out. The love he carried for him and those dear to him never failed to surprise him.

What the teen was willing to sacrifice or give up for the sake of others was unimaginable. What he had given up to save his life was beyond believable; but it only made his love for him deepen. There were times he felt such love for Touya it took up most of his thought process and even affected him Yue; which showed their hearts were connected.

However he felt bad that Touya was always looking after him; he wanted to show he was capable of looking after him too. He wanted to give Touya some relief showing that it was his turn to rely on him. Which meant he would have to start being more affectionate in that sense to ward off competition.

He raised his hands gently and cupped Touya's cheeks with his own pale hands. His skin was so soft and warm; and his face was so beautiful. He loved every part of Touya; his dark tussled locks, his deep intense eyes, his luscious lips, his well built frame, his long legs all of it. But he mainly loved Touya's heart; the kind, understanding, gentle, mature and caring heart that belonged to him.

He would never give him up to anyone even if it sounded selfish. He wouldn't allow Nakuru or any other person to have him. He wanted Touya to belong to only him and him alone forever. "I love you Touya" Yukito said gently his eyes filled with tender affection. He would never stop loving him; not even god himself tried to make him.

Touya smiled fondly; he had longed to hear those words from Yuki for what seemed like forever. It didn't seem real that he was finally hearing them but it wasn't in his dreams. However he hoped Yue would also return those feelings; since the angel was so stubborn it was hard to tell if he felt any emotions whatsoever.

"I love you too Yuki" he said fondly. He lowered one arm to an elbow and leaned forward slowly. He closed his eyes gently and locked lips with his beloved Yuki after what seemed like forever.

Yuki pulled Touya's cheeks closer to him with his hands; he closed his eyes slowly a single tear spilling over. He was so happy he couldn't really believe it; after all is dreams and wishes his love was returned.

" _Touya-chan...Touya-chan loves me too. I'm so glad"_ he thought tearfully. The very thought that his love wasn't returned didn't bared thinking about.

Touya pressed deeper into this kiss entering his tongue into Yuki's willing mouth. He wanted this moment to last forever; he was finally with Yuki. After all this time he had finally told him how he felt.

" _Yuki; I don't care if god himself resents me. All I need is you and only you forever"_ Touya thought deeply as he kissed Yuki harder.

The pair sat where they were revelling in their love and requited feelings. It had been a long road to get here but finally after all this time; they were together.


	3. C3: Sweet dreams

**So here we go; another chapter about the first half of my OTP**

 **I hope you like it and I hope it appeases you Yaoi fangirls**

 **Please review and Private message me with any requests you may have**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Touya lay in bed quietly staring at the sleeping face of Yukito fondly. After 4 years he had finally told Yuki how he felt about him. He had finally managed to speak the feelings he had kept locked away for so long. It felt like a wonderful dream that he would never wake up from; and in truth he wanted it to stay that way.

In the past he never would have seen this day coming. The day he could convey his affections to the boy he loved more than anything. It was just a distant dream he could never reach. Every day he would gaze at Yukito his heart aching with the love he so deeply longed to convey to him.

While the words were always on his tongue and lingered in his mind. His courage always seemed to fail him; or Nakuru got in the way. Every time he had the courage to say it he lost his chance by some untimely means.

But now he had finally said those words; he had told Yuki how much he loved him. While giving up his powers had been a great strain on him; it was worth it if he kept existing. While losing the ability to speak to his deceased mother was a great loss; he knew she would understand.

Slowly Touya reached out and stroked Yuki's sleeping face with his fingers. His skin was so smooth and silky. His angelic powers really came out as he slept; for he was too stunning for Touya to handle.

"My beloved" Touya whispered gently his voice tender. No words could convey how much the silver haired boy meant to him. Without him in his life his heart would be empty and he would feel great sadness. Nobody could take his place and could be as dear to him as Yuki was.

He loved Sakura and his father more than anything. But the love he felt for them was not the same as what he felt for Yuki; that was something very different. Yuki was the yin to his yang and the man he wanted to marry someday.

Yuki mumbled beside him quietly nuzzling into the pillow. His sleeping face was by far the cutest of his facial expression and Touya's personal favourite. It was the side of him that only he could see; making it something special.

Touya smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss Yuki. His lips were soft and sweet like a peach. He wanted time to stop so he could stay in this moment forever. He would at some point have to tell his dad and Sakura that he loved Yuki.

That he was bisexual and was in love with him. He knew it would be a lot to handle admitting he was interested in both genders; but this was what he wanted. He wanted to stay beside Yuki forever; to stand beside him and eventually marry him. He never wanted to leave Yuki's side or lose him ever again.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Sakura sat in her bedroom worriedly. She had not seen her brother this the early morning and he had told nobody where he was going. While she was aware he was a grown up and able to look after himself; he had seemed awfully worried about something.

Touya was usually very playful and cheeky; never letting anything get to him. But even he had his moments when he became troubled or had problems. But he never let anyone know what was on his mind causing more problems.

Fujitaka sat down opposite his daughter quietly. She had been awfully quiet today and something was causing her a lot of grief. This was quite troubling to him as Sakura was usually so full of beans.

"Sakura are you ok?" he asked gently his voice supportive. As a father it was his duty to be there for his kids. While he could never help them with their problems physically; as that was something they had to do themselves. He could offer advice and lead them in the right direction.

Sakura bowed her head hesitantly. She felt like her concern was unnecessary yet she couldn't shake this troubled feeling from her heart. She had the uneasy feeling that Touya was in trouble and something was wrong with Yukito. He had seemed really pale lately and Touya had been on edge ever since Yuki had become weak.

"It's…its Onii-chan" she explained hesitantly. It was probably nothing; she was just worrying for no reason right? Yuki probably had a fever or something; he did tend to forget about looking after himself and putting others first. He had probably just over exerted himself and had a fever of some kind.

Fujitaka raised an eyebrow and gave a curious look his face hinting concern. He knew that Touya dealt with many frustrations for a teenager; that much he knew. He was a complex young man and had a lot of emotions within his heart.

He for a while had suspected that Touya was gay; which was completely normal. He loved his son regardless of the gender he was attracted to. But he felt that there was other issues plaguing his mind on top of it. He would never force Touya to tell him; he would wait until Touya was ready to tell him in his own time.

"He's been really troubled lately and he's never usually this late home. I'm worried that something happened to him" she explained nervously. She remembered that time he felt down that cliff and met the Mirror card. He had been really badly hurt that day even if the card didn't do it.

While she was only small she would do anything to keep her big brother safe. While she hated how much he picked on her; she loved him dearly. She would do whatever she could to help him; no matter how small the action was.

Fujitaka smiled fondly. She really was so much like her mother; so full of love and care for those she held close to her. She was very loyal, sweet, a bit of a clutz but a loving girl. It was hard not to see why Syaoran would fall in love with her.

Fujitaka raised out his hand and gently ruffled his daughters head "Sakura your big brother will be fine. While he doesn't look it he is a very strong person just like your mother" he explained gently.

Touya had a strong heart and will allowing him to fight through any confrontation. He could handle things and while he would face conflict kept a steady head. He had a lot of wisdom for someone his age; but even he needed advice now and again.

Sakura felt a sense of relief but looked at her father worriedly. She knew he would never lie to her but she couldn't help but feel unsure. That lingering uneasiness still clouded at the back of her mind.

Fujitaka sighed gently and smiled "How about I call Touya and see what he's up to. That might make you feel a little better right?" he asked kindly. If it brought his daughter peace of mind then so be it.

Sakura perked up a little. She didn't have to see him but having some form of confirmation that he was safe would bring her peace. She just hoped that Touya wouldn't be annoyed by her being such a worrywart.

Fujitaka began ringing Touya's mobile with the house phone. He just hoped Touya would answer for the sake of his prepubescent daughter's sanity.

 _ **Back at Yukito's**_

Touya's phone vibrated in his coat which was hung over the chair. He sat up quickly and scrambled to reach the phone. He and Yuki had laid in bed together after their kiss just cuddling each other. They didn't want to have sex until they felt comfortable with it.

While they had loved each other for a long time; having sex was not something you could rush. You had to ease into it gently until both parties were happy to consent and sleep together. But when that day did come; he would ravish Yuki with every fibre of his being.

"Hello?" Touya answered quickly grabbing the phone. Yuki had been quite tired earlier and he wanted to sleep. Just as much as giving his magic to Yue had been exhausting; receiving that much power had been hard on Yuki too. But as always he hadn't let it show to ease some of Touya's concern.

" _Touya its dad; just wanted to check up on you"_ Fujitaka said casually his voice cheerful. He could tell from his tone that he had been in the middle of something; but he could only guess what.

Touya blinked and then realized that Sakura must have asked him to call out of worry. It was both annoying and cute how much she cared about him. "Hey dad; I'm fine I'm just as Yuki's right now" he explained quickly.

He could hear Yuki moaning in the background. The last thing he wanted was for him to wake up. He needed all the rest he could get right now; and he planned on making sure he got plenty.

Fujitaka chuckled down at the other end _"I thought that would be the case. Come home when you're ready. I'll leave dinner out for you"_ he said kindly. If not he could eat it for breakfast the day after.

Touya smiled gently. His dad was truly an amazing person and so understanding. It would help when he eventually came out to his family and friends. He then hung up gently and put his phone down. He looked behind him to see Yuki was indeed still asleep.

He approached the bed and stroked Yuki's hair gently. There were no words to say just how much he loved Yuki. "Sweet dreams my love" he whispered softly.


End file.
